The Imprisonment Of Frankie And Her Friends
Frankie and her friends made it to the cottage. As Starz opened the door, Frankie asked, "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" "Don't you get it?" Draculaura asked. "It's a surprise!" When they walked inside, Frankie stopped and gasped. There was Leon's statue from the shipwreck. She hugged all her friends. "Guys, you're the best!" She ran over to the statue. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" She gazed dreamily into the statue's eyes. "Why, Leon? Run away with you? Oh, this is all so sudden." She laughed happily, but she suddenly stopped when she found a familiar figure in the doorway. "Daddy!" Sure enough, Frankenstein was there! The LXG were behind him, their heads hung in shame. Frankenstein was also carrying something concealed in his hand. Frankie's friends darted into various hiding places. "I consider myself a very, very reasonable king," Frankenstein said severely. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" "But Daddy, I-" Frankie began. "Is it true that you rescued a mortal from drowning?" "Daddy, I had to." "You know that contact between our world and the mortal world is strictly forbidden! Everyone knows that!" "He could've died!" "GOOD! One less mortal to worry about!" "You don't even know him!" "Know him? I don't have to know him! All mortals are the same! They're all cold, uncapable of feeling any-" Finally, Frankie shouted, "Daddy, I love him!" She gasped at what she just said. Everyone else gasped, too. Frankenstein was stunned. "Frankie...I'm ashamed of you!" Frankenstein: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Frankie protested. Frankenstein: For once, just listen! That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "That's not true!" Frankenstein: Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "Don't you understand, Frankie? He's a human, you're a monster!" "I don't care!" Frankie snapped. "So help me, Frankie! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Xem couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Leon, you pompous, arrogant, ol' windbag!" The LXG gasped. "What did you say?" Frankenstein demanded. The rest of Frankie's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you beast!" Starz snapped. "You're ten times worse than your own brother!" Clawdeen added. "You're not a very nice man!" Draculaura added. "You have no heart at all!" Donald added. "You big mean thing!" Goofy shouted also. "ENOUGH!" Frankenstein shouted, silencing everybody. "You have gone too far! You are all banished from Andalasia for the rest of your days!" He turned to the LXG and added, "And that goes for you, gentlemen." "But, Frankenstein, we can-" Quartermain began. "It's too late for that! You are all doomed to become animals for all eternity!" He zapped the LXG with his staff. The LXG fell to the floor, and magic swirled around them, obscuring their transformation. When the magic cleared, there was nothing left but their clothes. The LXG emerged out, and it was revealed that they were turned into various animals. Quartermain is now a large turtle with light brownish-green skin and a brown shell. Tom is now a lemur with his messy blonde hair. Dorian was turned into a light gray peacock with his wavy black hair and gray/white/black tailfeathers. Mina was turned into a black bat with his red hair still in a bun. Nemo was turned into a blue fish with his turban and a sash wrapped around his tail. Jekyll was turned into a scrawny green lizard with his red hair still intact. Skinner was invisible, but he jumped into his tin of greasepaint, and it was revealed that he was turned into a rat. When they found Nemo flipping around for air (or water), Mina found a bowl of water which was placed rather conveniently by the door. She pushed the bowl closer to them, and Nemo jumped right in. Skinner also found some wheels and put them on the bowl. "That feels better," Nemo said with relief. But Frankenstein wasn't through. He took out the concealed object he was carrying, and Dorian gasped in shock. He knew what that meant. Frankenstein unwrapped the object, and the object was revealed to be a gruesome portrait, yet the person in the portrait was Dorian Gray. Dorian squawked in terror, and he flew past Frankenstein before he could get a glimpse of his portrait. He hid behind his comrades. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Frankie protested. Frankenstein: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! Frankenstein's staff glowed, and he used it to send zaps around the room. Frankie gasped to find her beloved treasures destroyed right before her eyes. She found her dad aiming his staff at the statue of Leon. "Daddy, NO!" But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Frankenstein then locked Frankie and her friends in the dungeon. Category:Fan Fiction